


Please remember me

by Merekyg



Series: Don't let me be gone [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: This is not what your supposed to seePlease remember me Im supposed to be





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the epilogue my frends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT SO MANY HITS ON 'THIS IS NOT WHAT YOUR SUPPOSED TO SEE' SO I DECIDED TO MAKE A PART TWO

_"he jumped Brendon._

_HE'S GONE HE JUMPED BRENDON!!!!"_

 "JOSH we don't know that! We can't assume that's...what happened."

"Then where is he Brendon?" Josh turned to him-tears in his eyes.

"Josh I'm not sure. But this bridge is pretty huge so maybe he's somewhere talking himself out of it." Brendon looks at Josh then down.

"I..I hope so."

They spilt up and walked along the bride shouting Tyler's name. 

_no luck_

"He's gone. My everything Tyler Joseph is gone." Josh felt a tear run down his face. "Ty-I-I'm sorry. I never wanted you to leave. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Blurryface  _IS_ real. I-I should've believed you."

Josh looked down at his feet shivering. Snow fell in front of him lightly coating his jacket sleeves in white.

"Sir?"

Josh looks up.

"Sir excuse me?"

He turns around to see a woman walking his way.

"Um me?"

"Yes did you lose your pet,"

"Tyler?"

"Yes. I heard you calling his name."

Josh looked away from her.

"No...he's not my pet he was my boyfriend."

"Oh..what happened to him? Where is he?" She looks out at the black lifeless water.

Josh faces the water sighing. Tears come to his eyes as he looks down.

"I'm not sure."


End file.
